wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayley
Hayley '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #18 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 5840. Wii Sports Hayley is a great Baseball player at 700-800, but not a pro and has a team of Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, and Alex. Hayley plays on the teams of Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, and Shouta. In Tennis, she is the 10th best player and is a Pro. She plays with Daisuke or Takumi, and her skill is 1500-1600. In Boxing, she is sometimes a Pro. Her level is 886-1047 (The 16th best player). Wii Sports Resort Hayley is in Pro Class in Basketball, with a level of around 1196-1200. She plays with Akira and Silke. In Table Tennis, she is good, with a skill of 611-615. In Swordplay, her level is 656-660. She is very bad at Cycling, coming in 79th out of 98. Armors Hayley uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, Hayley is an Expert Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ''ヘイリー'' (Heirī). * Her Korean name is ''몰리'' (Molli' / "Molly"). * Her skill level is always above level 600 and below 1700 with Cycling being the only exception. * In both Baseball and Swordplay, Julie is the first player to come after Hayley. * Hayley appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, 14, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Hayley is ambidextrous, because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Ukulele. ** Apparently, in that artwork, her tie is the wrong color. * She is the only Expert Mii in Wii Party whose favorite color is light green. ** Also, there is only one Expert Mii in Wii Party U whose favorite color is light green. This is Akira. * Hayley, along with Rachel and Rin, are the only Expert Miis in Wii Party to have unique favorite colors. * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing Spotlight Fright. * Her name comes from an English surname, meaning "hay clearing". Gallery HayleyDACotQR.JPG|Hayley's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-11-3.png|Hayley's badge. Badge-41-0.png|Hayley's badge. Badge-52-6.png|Hayley's badge. 36- Hayley's Team.jpg|Hayley's Baseball Team. Hayleyart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork of Hayley. Hayley ukulele .jpeg|Hayley in an official Wii Music artwork. Strangely, her tie is in the wrong color. 2018-02-09 (14).png|Hayley in Boxing. 20180210_072502.jpg|Hayley in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_073634.jpg|Hayley and her teammates Akira and Silke in Basketball. IMG_0161.JPG|Hayley about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (7).png|Hayley doubling up with Takumi in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (18).png|Hayley in Baseball. 2018-03-28 (38).png|Hayley doubling up with Daisuke in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01989.JPG|Hayley in Swordplay Duel 153195501542663384636.jpg 2018-07-21 (9) - Copy.png|Hayley pitching in Baseball. IMG_0486.JPG|Another photo of Hayley and her teammates Akira and Silke in Basketball. 2018-08-16 (48).png|Hayley in Cycling IMG 20180822 115007.jpg IMG_0826.JPG|Hayley Sword fighting at High Noon. Eva, Hayley, and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Silke, Kentaro, and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Hayley, David, and Susana participating in Follow Your Face in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas with Hayley as the referee in Wii Party.png Megan, Hayley, and Gabi participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png David, Hayley, and George participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (37).png 2018-11-15 (38).png 2018-11-15 (42).png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rachel, Hayley, and Jake participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Silke, Hayley, and Martin participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Hayley in Bowling.JPG Hayley wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Hayley wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1586.jpg IMG 1710.jpg IMG 1684.jpg Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1918.jpg Hayley as a Pro in Boxing.png Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sarah,_Hayley_and_Fritz_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2878.jpg|Hayley in her swimsuit Andy,_Rin,_Hayley_and_Martin_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png David, Hayley and Susana participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Hayley, Sandra and Greg participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Hayley, Julie, Saburo and Tatsuaki participating in Startegy Steps in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Hayley, Rin and Eduardo participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chirs, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sarah, Greg, Jake and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rin, Hayley and Sandra participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Sakura, Hayley, Theo and Shinnosuke participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Rainer, Hayley and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abe, Sandra, Rainer and Hayley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(87).jpg Hayley in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(256).jpg 153195501542663384636.jpg 04B4973A-5CF0-4F5D-BDC9-1FADCF38A84D.jpeg 20200202_204620.jpg|'Hayley''' and Steven getting married in Tomodachi Life. Saburo and Hayley are friends.jpg Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Females Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Opponents Badge Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with wrinkles